


Who do you think you are?

by My_little_sleeper



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Multi, Sad, Trans Edd, Trans Male Character, a pinch of - Freeform, feel like shit tbh, i want big die, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: title from song called Worst of Me by Unlike Pluto(SORRY TO THOSE TWO PEOPLE WHO READ THIS BEFORE I PUT THE DYSPHORIA TAG SO SORRY)TW GENDER/BODY DYSPHORIA





	Who do you think you are?

Edd can't help but sob, looking into his bathroom mirror. He doesn't understand why? Why does everyone hate hi, why, why, why, why? H. E. No S anywhere near that just He, Him, Male, Men, Boy. Edd puts his hands over his face, whimpering as he slowly slides to the ground. “it's not fair, it's just not” he slurs out, trying to keep his crying too a minimum.

A small meow catches his attention “Ringo?” He asks looking at the door seeing two small paws under the door. Edd sighs, opening the door just enough for the cat to get through. “hey girl” Edd murmurs, pulling his cat on his lap, stroking her soft fur. “why can't I be like them? Wish I was a man… but I'm not, and I'll never be” Edd says, tears slipping down his face. Ringo meows, rubbing her face on Edd's, licking at his skin “I know baby, thank you” Edd wipes his eyes, Ringo chirps, swatting at Edd's brown hair. 

“Edd? Are you okay? I thought I hear crying” A sleepy voice asks “Tord I'm okay just stubbed my toe” “if you say so, come back to bed soon, I uh… I need you with me to sleep” Tord admits, leaning against the door “just um give me a sec” Edd says, splashing water on his face. Edd steps out of the bathroom, immediately pulling the smaller male into a hug “did you miss your big spoon?” Edd asks, teasingly, Tord blushes “n-no! It just got cold that’s all just got cold” “sure”.

Tord sighs, letting Edd pick him up “Edd I uh…. do you, you know we love you right, and that you’re our beautiful, amazing, funny boyfriend”. “T-Tord where are you're getting this from?” The green male asks, tearing up “I kinda eavesdropped a little bit, not on purpose tho” “darn it Tord, I do know… I just feel like I’m lying to myself sometimes you know?” “Yeah I get what you mean” Tord says, Edd sets him on the bed housing his two other boyfriends before crawling in the bed besides him. “Love you” “love you too” Edd mumbles, putting his arm over Tord, pulling the commie closer to his body.


End file.
